Vuela, pajarito
by grimcs
Summary: El Aguasnegras está en llamas, el fuego valyrio consume la noche y la vida de los hombres que se atreven a entrar en batalla. Sandor Clegane, el más fiero de los guerreros, se ve obligado a abandonar Desembarco del Rey ante la idea de ser consumido también por el fuego, pero, no abandonará el lugar sin su pajarito.
1. Sansa y Sandor

_**¡Hola! :3 **_

_**Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, un beso ^3^**_

_**1. Sandor y Sansa.**_

___''Se levantó de la cama. Sansa oyó el sonido de la tela al rasgarse, y después, unas pisadas que se alejaban''._

El miedo había atenazado su estómago, incluso ahora que estaba libre su firme agarre y el frío filo de su puñal en la suave piel de su cuello, y la idea de una huida a tiempo de Desembarco del Rey aún rondaba su mente, ¿Qué podría ir mal si decidía seguirle y rogar su protección? Sandor era un guerrero y su reputación le precedía, nadie le pondría la mano encima nunca más, él podría llevarla a Aguasdulces ahora que Invernalia era territorio enemigo, nadie... Salvo él mismo, el Perro no era alguien de confianza, era un asesino a sangre fría, incluso él mismo admitía como disfrutaba matando, no era la primera vez que Sansa le escuchaba vanagloriándose de sus victorias en el campo de batalla o en las míseras calles de Desembarco del Rey, como... Cuando mató al hijo del panadero, el amigo de su querida hermana pequeña. _''Arya'' _pensó el pajarito, casi sintiendo la necesidad de vomitar todo el vino que la reina le había obligado a beber en las horas anteriores, presa del pánico y la duda. Si lograba salir de allí, si lograba ser un pajarillo libre podría buscar a Arya, el Perro podría prestarle una mano amiga. Sansa quiso abofetearse ante tal estúpida idea, pero aún se sintió más estúpida cuando se encontró a sí misma levantándose y recogiendo la capa del suelo, en un arranque de valentía y decisión, observó como la blanca tela caía desde su ventana. Si daban al Perro por hombre muerto quizá tuvieran una oportunidad de alejarse de allí y desaparecer, no se preocuparían demasiado por él pero ella... La reina enviaría tantos hombres como pudiera para buscarla en cuanto se enterase de su traición. Ahora ella era una traidora como su hermano. _''Y ellos nos hacen llamar traidores...''_ pensó con algo de rabia al tiempo que se giraba, no había rastro del Perro en sus aposentos, como era de esperar, sinceramente, la joven no le culpaba por correr de allí con el rabo entre las piernas, sabía cuanto temía el fuego, al igual que ella temía a los leones.

- ¿Sandor? - Alzó la voz, tratando de sonar decidida. - Sandor...

Todas sus esperanzas se hicieron trizas cuando asomó la cabeza fuera del cuarto y se encontró con el desierto pasillo... Había tardado demasiado y su vuelo era ya imposible. Una mano cubrió su boca mientras que un firme y fuerte brazo rodeaba su fina cintura, enseguida notó la fría armadura contra su espalda. Sandor, no era demasiado tarde.

- Sabía que el pajarito cambiaría de opinión. - Escuchó su fría voz detrás, al tiempo que poco a poco iba soltando a la pobre y asustada joven.

Si aquello salía mal, lo más probable es que sus cabezas adornasen varias picas como había hecho la de su señor padre, claro que si se quedaba, su cabeza podría acabar también allí tras el momento en que ella le diera al rey Joffrey algún sucesor, ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse y ponerse en manos de aquel asesino? Sinceramente, ni siquiera ella lo tenía demasiado claro, pero no tenía tiempo de pensarlo.

- Parece que el pequeño pajarito no tiene ganas de cantar ahora, da igual, es hora de emprender el vuelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - Continuó hablando el Perro, y en una zancada, estaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda y caminando rápidamente hacia el final del pasillo, haciendo que la joven doncella tuviera que casi correr para seguir su paso, ya que él no parecía dispuesto a esperarla, estaba realmente decidido a salir de allí con la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Sandor la guió por el castillo hacia los establos, su mano iba siempre sobre el pomo de la espada, listo para pagar con sangre a cualquiera que intentara pararles, pero el camino parecía desierto, todos los hombres estaban arriesgando sus vidas entre el fuego valyrio y el acero de las espadas o guardando las puertas del salón de Cersei, como Ser Illyn Payne. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sansa ante la idea de encontrarse a aquel hombre, ¿Sería Sandor capaz de defenderlos a ambos si Payne aparecía dispuesto a llevarse la cabeza de le joven Stark? Ella debía confiar en que así fuera.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra hasta que alcanzaron su destino final. Un caballo de guerra esperaba en los establos, era negro como el carbón y realmente hermoso, tanto que por un momento Sansa se olvidó de las circunstancias mientras examinaba al animal, pensando por unos segundos como podría un hombre como Sandor haber conseguido tal montura. No le dió importancia hasta que se acercaron y la negra bestia comenzó a mostrarse cada vez más nerviosa ante la presencia de Sansa, la cual observó mientras Sandor se acercaba al animal y acariciaba su costado mientras susurraba unas palabras con la finalidad de calmar al caballo, lo suficiente como para poder coger a la joven doncella y subirla al animal, que pareció volver a inquietarse. El Perro no le dió un minuto a la bestia, subiéndose frente a Sansa y acariciando a su animal.

- Agárrate a mí, en cuanto lo vea seguro podrías ir delante, pero ahora es posible que necesite espacio para sacar la espada. No pararé a Desconocido si caes así que, niña, hazme caso. - Escuchó la fría voz del hombre, seguida de una pequeña y cruel carcajada, que hizo que otro escalofrío recorriera su espalda, por un momento, se sintió estúpida por haberle confiado su vida, pero no pudo pensarlo dos veces más. Abrazó la espalda de Sandor Clegane y tomó aire antes de cerrar los ojos, rezando que su agarre fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para asegurar su vida al tiempo que el Perro picaba espuelas. El caballo salió de allí, ganando velocidad y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la que Sandor había hablado a Sansa, la puerta del Hierro, guiado por su hábil dueño. Los siguientes minutos fueron demasiado rápido como para que la joven tuviera ocasión de realmente procesar lo que ocurría, la sensación de libertad la invadió por unos segundos, y a pesar de que no era una postura nada cómoda y le estaba costando mantenerse agarrada al Perro, Sansa se sintió bien, viva, mejor que nunca en los últimos meses que había pasado en Desembarco del Rey. La oscuridad de la noche estaba interrumpida por las verdes llamas que ardían en el Aguasnegras, que parecía trataban de lamer el cielo y llegar a la brillante luna, el aire estaba lleno de ruidos, gritos, relinchos de caballos desbocados, gemidos de dolor... Sansa no conseguía centrarse en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tampoco lo intentó, pues la joven Stark cerró sus preciosos ojos azules para evitar captar cualquier tipo de visión que pudiera atormentarla en pesadillas. Su pelirroja cabellera al viento parecía avivar la sensación de libertad que llenaba a la joven mientras Desconocido continuaba al galope. El súbito parón del caballo, la obligó a volver a la realidad, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor, dos hombres mantenían la puerta cerrada, y ni siquiera la visión del Perro a lomos de aquel imponente caballo les hizo apartarse o hacer ademán de permitirle la salida.

- Nadie puede salir, órdenes de la Reina. - dijo uno de ellos, en un tono firme que pareció costarle unos segundos, era obvio que a pesar de lo obediente que se mantenía a las órdenes de Cersei, no se atrevía realmente a negar la huida a Sandor y su voz parecía haber temblado levemente al principio.

- Que le jodan a la reina, al rey y a toda la corte. Incluso a ese gilipollas de Stannis Baratheon. Abre la puerta. - Ladró el perro, observando con atentos ojos como el estúpido hombre trataba de llevar la mano al pomo de su espada.

Era tarde, cuando sus dedos se cerraban en torno a este, Sandor ya esgrimía el acero y lanzaba un tajo al cuello del guardia; que se llevó las manos al cuello, en un intento fallido de detener la hemorragia antes de caer al suelo de rodillas, mientras la vida le abandonaba rápidamente.

Cuando Sandor miró al otro hombre, este rápidamente abrió la puerta para ambos e hizo ademán de dedicarle una leve reverencia, que ni siquiera consiguió arrancar unas palabras de gratitud de Sandor, en cambio, este lanzó otra vez su espada contra su cuello y picó espuelas de nuevo, huyendo finalmente por la puerta de Hierro. Sansa no miró atrás, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal ante su gloriosa huida, y si no hubiera sido porque aún notaba como los nervios y el pánico atenazaban su estómago ante la idea de que alguien pudiera perseguirles y acabar con su euforia y la valentía de Sandor, se hubiera echado a reír felizmente.

- Eres libre, pajarito. - Escuchó la voz del Perro mientras se alejaban de aquel tedioso lugar, que probablemente cayera ante Stannis Baratheon.

_''Si los dioses son bondadosos, llegaremos a Aguasdulces entre gritos de alegría ante nuestra huida y la caída de Desembarco del Rey. Mi madre me sostendrá en brazos y Robb, el Rey en el Norte recuperará Invernalia.'' _pensó esperanzada, dejando fuera de sus pensamientos al hombre que guiaba el caballo. Lo más probable era que si salía de allí con vida y llegaba a manos de su familia, él desapareciera para siempre de su vida.

Tras alrededor de una hora cabalgando, su vista comenzó a nublarse, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y sus brazos perdieron algo de la fuerza del abrazo; Sansa se sentía inmensamente cansada, en los últimos días apenas había dormido y la noche había sido larga debido a la batalla, el trayecto en caballo y la adrenalina que se evaporaba poco a poco de su sistema, comenzaron a hacerse notar.

- ¡Sansa! - Escuchó la voz de Sandor casi gritándole, haciéndole súbitamente abrir los ojos y apretarse de nuevo contra su espalda.

El Perro miró a ambos lados del camino antes de hacer que Desconocido frenase._ ''Será mejor perder un par de minutos antes que el cuello del pajarito'' _pensó para sí mismo, descabalgando y mirando a sus ojos de Tully, ella pareció comprender lo que él quería, moviéndose hacia adelante sobre el caballo, agradecida de estar al fin cambiando de lugar. Sandor volvió a subirse a lomos de Desconocido, rodeando el cuerpo de Sansa con sus brazos y tomando las riendas de nuevo.

- Duerme, pajarito, te despertaré cuando sea el momento. - Dijo él, su voz parecía sonar hasta tierna y protectora, pero ella ni siquiera reparó en aquello, apoyó su espalda en el pecho del Perro y su cabeza en el hombro de este, tomando la postura más cómoda que la situación le brindaba antes de dejar que sus ojos se cerraran para ofrecerle algo de descanso a la joven.

_**Agradecería bastante leer lo que opináis acerca de este fic, ya que las reviews me animarían mucho a continuarlo. Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible ^^**_

_**Gracias por leerme, Grimcs.**_


	2. El Bosque Real

_**¡Hola, hola! :3 **_

_**No me he podido resistir a seguir escribiendo esto, así que ahí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**2. El Bosque Real.**_

Comenzaba a amanecer, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban ya el Bosque Real, aunque parecía que hacía algo más que el lugar se había despertado, pues se escuchaba el leve cantar de los pájaros, completamente ajenos a la situación actual en los Siete Reinos; cuatro reyes y sólo un trono. _''Ojalá realmente fuese un pajarito, volaría lejos de aquí, hacia Aguasdulces, donde mi familia me aguarda''_ pensó casi alegremente Sansa, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos y trataba de despertarse, no estaba sobre el caballo y Sandor no estaba tras ella, proporcionándole seguridad y calor, si no que estaba al pie de un árbol, cubierta por una fina tela de pies a cabeza, a pesar de no recordar haber desmontado y haberse dormido en tierra firme. La ligera alegría que había inundado la mente de la joven se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado, sus azules ojos repararon en las hojas del árbol sobre ella, después, giró sobre su espalda y se percató de la realidad, aquello ni se acercaba a la consistencia de una agradable y caliente cama, y por supuesto, aquello no era el idílico lugar que por unos segundos le había parecido, estaba en el bosque, con el Perro y el rabo entre las piernas. Este, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, convencido de que si trataba de dormir, el sonido de los caballos le despertaría y sería tarde, una espada estaría en su cuello y un hombre estaría sobre Sansa, y ella, ya no sería doncella por mucho más tiempo, además de eso, ni aunque hubiera querido dormir habría podido siquiera intentarlo, pero Sandor no profirió ni una sola queja al respecto, no era la primera noche que aguardaba despierto, ni sería la última si su crítica situación continuaba así. _''Los dioses nos ayuden'' _pensó con amargura y sarcasmo. Los dioses no existían, y si eran así, parecían haberle dado la espalda el mismo día en que Gregor enterró su cabeza en el fuego, ni siquiera ellos soportaban mirarle al rostro. No pudo contener la pequeña risa que escapó de su boca ante tales pensamientos, ¿Qué era él? ¿Otro pajarito más que debía esperar la ayuda de los dioses? Él era un perro de la casa Clegane que se desayunaba buitres como los de Desembarco del Rey y liberaba pajaritos para cuidarlos. Sandor suspiró levemente y continuó concentrado en el filo de su espada, su pasaporte hacia la libertad en cierto modo, ya que en los Siete Reinos se conocía a los Clegane por su fama de bestias diestras en la batalla. Y en la tortura... O eso había demostrado Gregor, pero lo que había asegurado a la joven Stark que Sandor parecía ser diferente y carecer de ese sadismo (en cierto modo, ya que él mismo había reconocido que disfrutaba matando) es que el Perro estaba a una considerable distancia de ella, no demasiada como para dejarla a manos de cualquier salvaje, pero sí la suficiente como para brindarle una pequeña privacidad, quizá considerando que el último con el que querría estar sería con él en aquella noche, que podría haber sido la última para ambos._ ''El último, después de Joffrey, la Reina, el Gnomo, y media puta corte, Perro. La has salvado, no tiene nada que reprocharte en estos momentos, a no ser que a su alteza le hubiera gustado acabar en la cama de Joffrey en un par de días, tras la boda.''_ pensó Sandor, escupiendo al suelo y finalmente finalizando su trabajo, una vez se había cerciorado concienzudamente de que su espada estaba afilada. Notó un par de ojos curiosos clavados en su espalda cuando envainó la espada y se giró, alzando una ceja hacia Sansa, como inquiriendo con la mirada qué le parecía tan interesante. Ella rápidamente apartó la mirada de los duros rasgos faciales de Sandor y se incorporó lentamente, notaba un agudo dolor en las piernas, sobretodo en los muslos. Ahora recordaba por qué odiaba tanto cabalgar._ ''Qué pensaría Arya si me viera así ahora mismo... Se reiría y me llamaría dama a modo de insulto, debe ser lo último que parezco ahora mismo.'' _ Negó con la cabeza y el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero no duró demasiado.

- ¿Tienes hambre, pajarito? - Preguntó finalmente Sandor, rompiendo el silencio que se cernía sobre ambos, al tiempo que se levantaba, con lo que Sansa advirtió que aún llevaba la armadura, no parecía habersela quitado en ningún momento... Por mucho peso que fuese sobre sus hombros, llevaba años cargándolo, debía estar más que acostumbrado.

Frunció el ceño y su mirada recorrió la figura del Perro, hasta encontrar sus ojos para entonces indicarle con un leve asentimiento de cabeza que estaba hambrienta.

- ¿Hay... Hay agua? - finalmente pudo pronunciarse ella, siguiéndole con la mirada ahora que se movía hacia Desconocido, que cargaba con sus provisiones guardadas en bolsas de tela.

La joven Stark se levantó y caminó con total tranquilidad tras él, lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de la oscura bestia, que en cuanto advirtió su presencia tan cerca, lanzó un par de mordiscos en su dirección. Sandor la apartó con un brazo y acarició al caballo, tratando de calmarlo. No podía negar que el corazón le había dado un vuelco en el pecho ante su reacción, había cabalgado sobre él hacía unas horas... ¿Cómo iba a esperar aquello? Por supuesto, era tan impredecible como su señor dueño, podías tratar con él para horas después tener el filo de su puñal al cuello, luego te ayudaría a huír de la pesadilla en la que estabas, sí, pero después de haberte amenazado con matarte en tus propios aposentos.

- Creo que tendréis que empezar a llevaros bien si queremos salir de aquí los dos. - Dijo el Perro, sacándola de sus pensamientos y tendiéndole una manzana junto a un pellejo que no tenía vino, si no agua.

Sansa levantó súbitamente la mirada ante sus palabras, la simple idea de merodear cerca del caballo le producía pánico.

- No creo que fuese una buena idea. - Argumentó rápidamente, tomando lo que Sandor le ofrecía y girándose para dar la vuelta y sentarse al lado de lo que parecían restos de una hoguera. Claro, ¿Cómo si no habían podido aguantar la fría noche?

- Creeme, lo es. Yo no haría nada que te pudiera poner en peligro, pajarito. ¿Aún dudas de mi confianza? - Rió y negó con la cabeza. - No soy el caballero que esperaba su alteza para salir de Desembarco, ¿Verdad? Bueno, quizá no sea el apuesto caballero del que hablan todas las canciones que tienes en la cabeza, pero te aseguro que nadie manejará mejor una espada para proteger tu vida. - Su tono se volvió algo más frío y duro con sus últimas palabras, pero la expresión de la doncella no cambió, estaba acostumbrada a su máscara, la que debía usar en el castillo para que nadie pudiera leer sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos.

- Te... Te estoy muy agradecida, has puesto en peligro tu vida por mí. - Finalmente se pronunció de nuevo al cabo de un minuto, que pareció eterno cuando la sombra del incómodo silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ambos.

- El pajarito repite lo que le han enseñado. - Fue lo que respondió Sandor, con un pequeño toque de desprecio en su voz.

_''¿Qué coño esperabas, Perro? ¿Que te agradeciera todo esto con lágrimas y bonitas palabras? El Perro sirve, el Perro no es recompensado más que con algo de carne fresca de vez en cuando, no eres un jodido caballero como los que ella quiere.'' _pensó Sandor con amargura, escupiendo de nuevo y sentándose frente a ella.

- ¿Dónde iremos ahora? - Murmuró Sansa, mordisqueando la manzana lo más delicadamente que podía, procurando recordar sus formas y modales, dando ocasionales sorbos al agua.

- Te gustaría ir a Aguasdulces con tu madre y tu hermano, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó él, haciendo que de nuevo, ella levantara súbitamente la mirada para mirarle a los ojos, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en sus cicatrices, media cara estaba cubierta por aquellas marcas. Se forzó a sí misma a apartar la mirada y miró al cielo, parecía tan tranquilo...

- Me gustaría volver a Invernalia, pero Theon y los hombres del hierro lo han tomado... Aguasdulces sería mi hogar, mi familia me espera allí, si es que aún creen que estoy con vida. - Dijo ella, tratando de mantenerse seria y no romper a llorar ante la idea de que su propia familia podría esperar no verla jamás.

- Mientras te den por muerta, tendrás más posibilidades de sobrevivir. - le espetó él, con los ojos clavados en su hermoso rostro, tratando de leer más allá de la tranquila fachada que ella siempre ofrecía. - No te llevaré a través de las tierras de los ríos, ahora mismo es un caos, creeme que no querrías poner un pie ahí ahora mismo, pajarito. Podríamos tomar un barco en Puertabronce, llegar al Nido de Águilas y esperar a que podamos mandar un cuervo a tu señora madre y tu señor hermano, el Rey en el Norte.

Sansa frunció el ceño ante su negativa y luego negó con la cabeza ante su idea, su tía Lysa no mandaría cuervos con aquella noticia, eso podría poner en peligro su integridad, ya que si ese cuervo acababa en las manos equivocadas, los Lannister les pisarían los talones.

- No hará tal cosa. - Murmuró ella con tristeza, sus opciones se reducían cada vez más.

- La Bahía de los Cangrejos no es una idea, Petyr es ahora señor de Harrenhal e incluso con el amor que dice sentir por tu madre, no dudaría en venderte si la recompensa fuese considerable, y se dice que los Lannister cagan oro.

Sansa tiró los restos de la manzana al suelo una vez hubo terminado y continuó escrutando el cielo con sus ojos, del mismo color que este, el color de los Tully.

- Si nos aseguramos que estamos alejados de Altojardín, podríamos llegar a Dorne y escondernos, está demasiado al sur pero... Mi hermano traerá la cabeza de Joffrey en una pica y recuperará Invernalia pronto. - Su voz sonaba llena de coraje y esperanza ahora, orgullo de ser una Stark de Invernalia, hermana del Rey en el Norte, pero, ¿Realmente había dicho eso? Quería la cabeza de Joffrey, tal como él había querido la de su señor padre. Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas y Sansa miró hacia sus faldas, tratando de evitar que el Perro pudiera hacer mofa de la fiereza que la doncella parecía demostrar de repente.

Pero el sonido que ella no quería escuchar le llegó de todos modos: la cruel risa de Sandor.

- Si llegamos a Dorne, te venderían a los Lannister y a mí me cortarían la cabeza. - Finalmente le dijo.

Sansa frunció el ceño, por un momento había olvidado a Gregor y a la hermana de la Víbora Roja de Dorne, él la había violado, la había matado y había acabado con sus hijos, lo cual había condenado al apellido Clegane a oídos de los Dornienses. No podía pensar con claridad.

- Tenemos aún algo de tiempo antes de llegar a Puertabronce. - dijo Sandor, su voz parecía algo más cálida hacia la joven que parecía entristecerse más a cada segundo que continuaba pensando en aquello.

Suspiró con resignación y finalmente asintió, mirándole a los ojos de nuevo y observando como se levantaba.

- Deberíamos aprovechar las horas de luz, pajarito, hay que poner tanta distancia como sea posible entre nosotros y los Lannister, no tardarán en darse cuenta que no estás.

El Perro se acercó a Desconocido y la miró mientras acariciaba al caballo.

- Te habrán dado por muerto... Tiré tu capa por la ventana, y... _- ''Muchos hombres han acabado en llamas o en el fondo del Aguasnegras, o ambas, ¿Era eso lo que iba a salir de tus labios, Sansa Stark?'' _pensó, pero no había ninguna razón en tratar de convencerse que no había sido así, esaban en tiempos de guerras. - Se acerca el invierno. - Fue lo que finalmente dijo, levantándose para reunirse con Sandor.

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, espero continuar escribiendo pronto.**

**Gracias por leerme, Grimcs 3.**

**Respuestas a las reviews:**

**_LuliR:_** Me alegro un montón de que hayas disfrutado leyéndome, espero que te guste este otro capítulo ^^

_**BlackGSS:**_ ¡Hola, bonita! Muchas gracias por esos comentarios, me animan muchísimo a continuar escribiendo esto, sinceramente. Aún no tengo decidido como continuarlo precisamente por las innumerables opciones que tengo entre manos a la hora de decidir su destino, pero bueno, gracias de nuevo :3 ¡Un besazo!


	3. Puertabronce

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que estéis disfrutando la historia, y que no dudéis en dejarme vuestras opiniones al terminar de leerme, me motiva mucho a seguir lo que vosotros opináis sobre mi trabajo, ya sea positivo o negativo. ¡No me enrollo más!_**

**_(Este capítulo fue subido ayer pero debido a problemas con el formato, tuve que borrarlo y por AÚN MÁS problemas, no pude volver a subirlo después, así que aquí está, mis disculpas -)_**

**_3. Puertabronce._**

Los siguientes días en el bosque habían parecido una pesadilla para la joven Stark, Sansa aún sufría su florecimiento; el dolor en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo a veces la hacía doblarse sobre su estómago en un intento desesperado de pararlo, además de las incontables horas a caballo que hacían que el dolor se acentuase en sus piernas, también los mareos acompañaron todo esto, haciendo que al menos un par de veces Sandor tuviera que sujetarla e impedir que cayera de Desconocido para luego parar el caballo y ofrecerle algo de agua y un poco de descanso. El hombre estaba preocupado por la salud de Sansa, incluso había pensado en desviarse hacia alguna ciudadela cercana en la que quizá pudieran ayudarla, ya que no entendía por qué su pequeño pajarito estaba tan delicada. Al segundo día de su viaje, cuando Sansa tuvo que comenzar a romper pequeños trozos de su fina capa para reemplazar el que ya estaba ensangrentado, Sandor pareció comprenderlo todo, acompañándola al arroyo que habían seguido y ayudándola a sentarse antes de retirarse para darle privacidad a la doncella. ''Si algo ocurre, grita. Grita todo lo alto que puedas, pajarito, no tardaré dos segundos'' - le repetía él cada vez que la miraba por última vez antes de alejarse. Gracias a los dioses, ella jamás se había visto en tal necesidad y había sido capaz de alcanzarle una vez se había lavado, a pesar de sus insistencias en estar ahí para ayudarla a levantarse de nuevo y guiarla, por si se mareaba y su pequeño pajarito caía y se hacía daño en un ala. Al fin y al cabo, el Perro no era tan malo, había demostrado ser un asesino sin escrúpulos, matando incluso críos, hijos de panadero, pero... ¿Ahora? Ahora era un dócil perro que cuidaba la puerta de Sansa y la protegía a ella, como si en su vida jamás hubiera roto un cuello. Y aquello no hacía más que sorprenderla cada noche que pasaban juntos, mientras ella se dormía envuelta en una manta que él le había proporcionado y Sandor se preocupaba de la montura y del filo de su espada. Ella sabía que él no descansaba lo suficiente, pero no sentía la valentía como para decirle que lo hiciera. _**''**Se reirá de mi preocupación y me dirá que sigo siendo el estúpido pajarito que llegó a Desembarco hablando de canciones y caballeros, porque él no es uno, él es un Perro y me ladrará en respuesta.'' _pensaba ella con amargura, siempre era tan odioso con ella... Y apenas mediaban palabra, lo justo para comer, decidir a qué hora partirían y apenas podía arrancarle media palabra más al Perro acerca de su preocupación por ella, sin contar sus ofrecimientos de ayuda en caso de peligro y sus gruñidos ocasionales cuando ella rehusaba hacerle caso y forzar su confianza y compasión, además, ella era una Stark de Invernalia, podía caminar cinco minutos hasta donde él aguardaba con el caballo y podía hacer mucho más, pronto su sangre de luna la abandonaría y él volvería a verla como el pajarito que rescató y ahora sobrevivía en el bosque con él, no como la indefensa damita que necesita de un hombre para caminar. _ ''Y como añoro la sensación de ser una dama... De tomar calientes baños y vestir finas telas cada mañana... Dejar que madre me cepillara el pelo para salir a ver a mis hermanos combatir, a mi padre admirándolos con orgullo y a mi pequeña e impaciente hermana estropeando el juego de espadas... ¿En qué momento he dejado de esperar a mi caballero?'' _pensó cuando cayó la noche y ella se arrebujaba en su manta, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, mientras sus ojos se perdían en las llamas que cocinarían su cena y les mantendrían calientes durante la fría noche. _''Joffrey, siempre ha sido culpa suya... Siempre''._ Suspiró y notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no debía mostrarse débil ante nadie pero... Antes de poder controlarlo, se escuchó su primer sollozo, seguido de varias lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Sandor apartó la mirada del caballo y se giró para ver qué ocurría. Al ver a Sansa llorando, notó como algo oprimía su pecho con fuerza, haciendo su corazón luchar para no romperse, pues la escena amenazaba con rompérselo. Quién hubiera imaginado que semejante guerrero, temido en todo Poniente iba a flaquear ante una niña como Sansa. Segundos más tarde, el Perro se aproximaba a ella con grandes zancadas, haciendo que la pequeña loba se limpiase las lágrimas con prisa y le mirara con los ojos como platos, llenos de pánico, como si hubiera cometido un crimen. El Perro podría cansarse de ella si se mostraba débil y le incordiaba con sus lloros como una cría inútil y, ¿Qué sería de ella? Acabaría en manos de los Lannister.

- Y-yo... Lo siento. - Se apresuró a murmurar con una temblorosa voz.

Lejos de estar molesto o enfadado con su pequeño pajarito, por el que confesaba sentir debilidad, Sandor se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y cuidadosamente acercándola a él, no quería asustarla, pero por la manera en que ella se tensó ante su gesto, supo que no le sería fácil.

- El pajarito no entiende que debería dejar de repetir lo que le han enseñado, un Perro jamás contaría nada, solo ladramos y obedecemos, aunque jamás mentimos, ahora, ¿Quieres contarme qué ocurre? - Murmuró en un amable tono que casi reflejaba pena.

Dudó un instante antes de finalmente hablar, él jamás diría nada, incluso si los cogían, él no la vendería y quería confiar en que tampoco se reiría, así que, poco a poco se relajó y casi inconscientemente se dejó llevar por su abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del Perro, sintiéndose mejor ante tal muestra de cercanía, llevaba demasiado sin sentir aquel calor... Desde que su familia había abandonado la Fortaleza Roja... De una manera u otra. Su voz pareció flaquear al principio, pero finalmente consiguió comenzar a hablar.

- Pensaba en Joffrey, en todo lo que me hizo... En mi familia... Quiero volver a casa, Sandor... - Su voz se apagó lentamente, y aunque ella misma se extrañaba de haberle llamado por su nombre, sabía que no sería más de lo que él se habría sorprendido al escucharlo.

- Te llevaré a casa, lo más pronto que sea capaz, entiende que llegar a Aguasdulces es imposible e Invernalia... No es más que parte de los caprichos de Balon Greyjoy y sus mujeres del mar que se hacen llamar guerreros, un guerrero no iría presumiendo de haber tomado el Norte de las manos de un par de críos y su viejo maestre. Te prometo que te reunirás con tu familia. Tan pronto como lo vea seguro mandaré un cuervo, y alcanzaremos Aguasdulces.

La joven no podía dejar de llorar, pero al menos su mejilla encontró la calidez del pecho de Sandor, mientras él la abrazaba y acariciaba sus rebeldes rizos pelirrojos y se aseguraba que encontrara algo de consuelo que él podía ofrecer. Y Sansa olvidó por completo que era el Perro, aquel a quien tanto había temido por meses cuando estaba en Desembarco, ahora ea Sandor, su salvador, el hombre que quizá esperara cobrar un rescate por ella, sí, pero que ahora la abrazaba tratando de reconfortarla a pesar de las duras circunstancias. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto permanecieron en aquella postura, pero cuando el pequeño pajarito abrió los ojos de nuevo, ya amanecía y ella estaba tumbada, envuelta en su manta como si aquello fuera a protegerla, como si fuera su escudo...

Y Sandor estaba como siempre, a un par de pasos, entre ella y Desconocido, preparando algo de comer para el pajarito, que anoche había caído dormida antes de poder probar bocado.

- Espero que te encuentres mejor, he cazado algo y he encontrado algo de fruta, deberías comer algo. - Dijo él, sin ni siquiera mirarla, centrándose en el fuego.

Sansa se tomó unos segundos para seguir con sus preciosos ojos las líneas de su espalda, ahora que solo vestía una túnica y se había quitado la armadura, incluso así era imponente, casi más ahora que se podían apreciar los marcados musculos del cuerpo del Perro, que habría trabajado con años y años de batalla y entrenamiento.

Su estudio se vio interrumpido cuando Sandor se giró, haciendo que Sansa se ruborizara, no pretendía quedarse mirando como una estúpida, pero no había podido evitarlo. El Perro dejó escapar una ronca risa y alzó una ceja.

- Vamos, pajarito, esto es mejor comerlo caliente. - Dijo, divertido.

La doncella no se pronunció, aún notando sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se levantó y tomó un par de pasos hasta situarse al lado del hombre, que le tendió entonces su parte de la comida. Hacía días que el vino se había acabado, así que se conformó con rellenar su pellejo con agua, por lo que Sansa estaba agradecida, lo que menos necesitaban era que el único de los dos que podría ponerlos a salvo si algo ocurría estuviera borracho, como la noche que él fue a verla. _''Y pensaste que te besaría. Te aterraba la idea, ¿Qué haces ahora con él?'' _Sansa frunció el ceño ante su propia reprimenda mental y suspiró, notando la grasa del conejo resbalar entre sus dedos, si su Septa pudiera verla en ese momento... Por un segundo, la idea le pareció tan graciosa que una nerviosa carcajada se escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Qué te parece ahora tan gracioso? - Gruñó el Perro con la boca llena, mirándola con asombro y confusión.

_''Hace tiempo que asumiste que esta chiquilla te volvería loco.'' _se recordó Sandor, mientras continuaba comiendo, estudiando el rostro de la dama, tal y como ella había estudiado antes el cuerpo del hombre.

- Solo pensaba... - Ella dudó un segundo, pensando que lo más probable sería que él se riera de ella. - Pensaba en lo graciosa que sería la expresión de mi Septa si me viera ahora.

Sorprendentemente, Sandor rió con ella, alegremente.

- Seguramente se quedaría blanca, su dama del norte convertida en un pajarito salvaje... - Negó con la cabeza y continuó comiendo.

El silencio pronto reinaba en el bosque, viéndose solamente interrumpido por los sonidos que los animales hacían, además del ruido del arroyo que habían estado siguiendo y algún ocasional ruido proveniente del caballo, que comía como si ellos no estuvieran allí en ese momento. Finalmente, Sansa se atrevió a hablar de nuevo. Jamás sabía si esas eran las palabras correctas con Sandor, uno nunca sabía como el Perro iba a reaccionar.

- La noche en que el Aguasnegras ardió... ¿Ibas a matarme? - Levantó sus brillantes ojos, llenos de inocencia y curiosidad hacia la cara de Sandor, forzándose a no apartar la mirada. Cada vez le costaba menos continuar mirándole, a pesar de todas las horribles quemaduras que tenía en la mitad del rostro.

El Perro se tensó visiblemente ante aquella pregunta, al tiempo que tragaba con dificultad y suspiraba, era normal que ella quisiera saber aquello, pero realmente, él no tenía ni idea de como contestarle. ¿La hubiera matado? Seguramente no, estaba demasiado borracho, eso era todo. El vino y el miedo habían sido una mala combinación en su estómago y todo lo que él quería era una canción que llevarse a la tumba, una canción de su pajarito, la pequeña dama en la que tantas veces se había visto reflejado en cierto modo... Pero Sandor nunca había sido diestro en lo que a modales y maneras se refería, dadas las circunstancias, no se podía esperar demasiado de él... Pero tampoco se martirizaba por ello, él jamás había jurado ser un caballero con honor.

- Termina eso, debemos irnos. - Gruñó él, olvidando como habían reído minutos antes.

Sin pensar dos veces, tiró al suelo el hueso y se levantó para poder ponerse de nuevo la armadura y preparar a Desconocido para emprender el viaje de nuevo. Sansa por su parte, no estaba ni mucho menos contenta con aquella respuesta, pero si él la quisiera muerta... Bueno, ella ya no estaría allí... Ni él se hubiera ofrecido a rescatarla, ¿Verdad? Sintió los nervios hacerle un nudo en el estómago y por un momento, temió estar regresando a los días previos y vomitar, pero se forzó a aguantar y se levantó, siguiendo al Perro.

...

Tras horas a lomos del corcel y haber visto pequeños sitios en los que fácilmente podrían haber pagado por una habitación para pasar la noche, llegaron a Puertabronce. Sandor había insistido en que debían llegar al lugar y no parar antes, cuanta más gente supiera que estaban vivos, antes llegaría la noticia a oídos enemigos, ¿Y quién no conocería al Perro en aquellas posadas? Era realmente difícil no conocerle, debido a su reputación, e imposible no reconocerle debido a las cicatrices que cubrían parte de su rostro y que desde hacía un tiempo Sansa sabía el por qué. El Perro miró alrededor, en el pequeño muelle había al menos seis barcos, preguntarían por sus destinos por la mañana. Guió a Desconocido hacia los establos, aún con Sansa a lomos del corcel y se aseguró de que ataba a la negra bestia antes de ayudar a la joven dama a desmontar con sumo cuidado, agarrándola de la cintura y dejándola en el suelo. Ambos entraron en completo silencio en la posada, la sala común estaba llena de hombres, marineros probablemente, que conversaban alegremente. Aunque varios se quedaron mirando a los forasteros, nadie dijo nada.

- Espera aquí, pediré cena y una habitación. - ordenó Sandor antes de caminar hacia la tabernera.

Pero en cuanto Sandor dio un par de pasos, alejándose de la pequeña Stark, un grupo de hombres se levantó del sitio, los abiertos y asustados ojos azules del pajarito repararon en sus manos, agarraban puñales. Sansa retrocedió hasta quedarse al lado del Perro, que se giró, a punto de gruñir a su pajarito por no obedecer.

- Dioses... - escupió él, echando mano de su espada en un rápido movimiento. Estaban arrinconados, entre la barra y los hombres, que serían seis si sus cálculos no fallaban.

**_Espero leer vuestras reviews con vuestras sinceras opiniones al respecto ^^_**

**_Gracias por leerme,_**

**_Grimcs._**


	4. Huída

_**¡Hola, hola! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo :3**_

4. Huída.

Sandor colocó a Sansa detrás de él, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo y blandiendo la espada frente a él para su propia protección.

- Ahora el Perro ha huído con el rabo entre las piernas, ¿eh? - Se mofó uno de los hombres, haciendo reír al resto. - Y hasta se ha traído un premio de los Lannister.

Varios hombres miraron a Sansa, devorándola con los ojos, como si de un trozo de carne se tratase, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, se mantuvo inmóvil, deseando que no buscaran pelea; Sandor era bueno pero ellos eran seis.

- ¿No es esa la cría de Ned Stark, el traídor? - comentó uno, mirando al resto.

Sansa estuvo a punto de gritarles que su padre no era ningún traídor, pero Sandor se adelantó a sus palabras, riéndose escandalosamente ante las palabras del hombre, como si estuviera diciendo la mayor tontería que él jamás hubiera escuchado.

- Se parece, ¿Verdad? - Se enorgulleció el Perro, mirándola de reojo. - Sansa Stark murió el día de la batalla contra los hombres de Stannis, esta se parece lo suficiente como para mandarla a Invernalia, ante los hombres del hierro, se casará con alguno de ellos y se firmará una paz, el Norte será de los Lannister, ¿Y a quién le importa esta cría? - Bufó y observó a los hombres con cautela, que parecían aún recelosos de creerse aquello, pero finalmente otro se pronunció.

- Si fuera la cría Stark, no iría así vestida, miradla. - Varios rieron y Sansa notó como sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso rojo, pero tenían razón, su vestido estaba sucio, como ella y su capa estaba incluso rota. No parecía una Stark de Invernalia, y por primera vez en su vida, lo agradeció.

- Ahora dejadnos descansar y partir, o serán los Lannister los que pidan vuestras cabezas si algo nos pasa. - Gruñó el Perro, escupiendo al suelo.

Tras varios segundos de duda por parte de los marineros, finalmente accedieron y se distanciaron, guardando las armas y volviendo a sus mesas, no sin antes lanzarle unas cuantas miradas de odio a Sandor, que se mostraba totalmente indiferente a su rabia. ¿Por qué debería importarle? Sansa había aprendido a incluso disfrutar su compañía y su silencio, sus maneras de cuidarla y atenderla... No era tan malo como él quería que todos pensaran y como ellos lo hacían, era un asesino de manos duras, pero en lo que a Sansa se refería, las manos de Sandor eran delicadas para ella, y ella lo agradecía más de lo que él jamás podría pensar...

Tras aquel pequeño incidente, consiguieron una mesa, la más alejada de todas y comida caliente, además de vino para el Perro y algo de suave cerveza para Sansa. No es que fuera la mejor comida que ella jamás había probado, ni el primer sitio en el que decidiría alojarse de haberse visto en otras circunstancias, pero al menos había un lugar para lavarse, descansar y comer, a diferencia del húmedo bosque en el que habían estado los últimos días, que se habían hecho eternos, durmiendo en el incómodo suelo, comiendo lo que el Perro cazaba o uno de los dos encontraba, lavándose en arroyos, y lo peor de todo; cabalgando por horas. A veces tantas que Sansa temía no poder caminar al bajar de su yegua, pero cada vez que sus piernas flaqueaban, unos fuertes brazos la sostenían y la ayudaban a tumbarse. Así que ninguno de los dos puso objeción alguna a la comida, comiéndola con ansia y hambre, incluso la limpia Sansa que siempre se empeñaba en mantener sus modales de dama se había manchado las manos con aquel tierno y jugoso capón. La cerveza no había durado demasiado en sus manos, y como no podía ser de otra manera, Sandor había gustosamente pedido otra jarra para su sediento pajarito que sin rechistar, se lo había bebido de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La habitación por otra parte, era caliente y acogedora, además contaba con una bañera que Sandor había pedido que llenaran de agua caliente para Sansa, que de nuevo, lo había aceptado gustosamente.

- Bajaré a asegurarme que los caballos siguen en su sitio, tómate tu tiempo. - Dijo Sandor, dejando sus cosas sobre la cama antes de salir hacia los establos, cerrando la puerta con llave a su espalda.

Sansa apenas si esperó a que la llave saliera de la cerradura para deshacer las lazadas de su vestido y dejarlo caer al suelo, olvidándose de sus maneras de señorita para correr y dejar caer su ropa interior al suelo en el camino a la bañera, que estaba llena hasta casi los bordes y parecía estar llamando a la joven a gritos. La doncella disfrutó de un largo baño, sumida en las pequeñas fantasías que revoloteaban por su mente. Pronto llegarían al Nido de Águilas, sabían que era su mejor opción, y allí su tía los ayudaría y ella podría alcanzar Aguasdulces. Debía pensar en como sería el reencuentro con su familia, mantener su actitud positiva si no quería romper a llorar. Pero estaba fuera de Desembarco del Rey y ya no tenía motivos para sentirse asustada, Sandor la protegería de cualquiera, aquello era motivo más que suficiente para seguir tratando de volver al Norte con una sonrisa. Por otra parte, Sandor había alimentado a los caballos, había puesto agua y se había lavado con agua fría, tratando de hacer tiempo para permitir que Sansa tuviera algo de intimidad, pero cuando no hubo más que hacer allí fuera, regresó dentro y se colocó a la puerta de la doncella, guardando que nadie pudiese entrar a pesar de que él tenía la llave

- ¿Pajarito? - A su voz la acompañaron sus nudillos en la puerta, tres veces.

- Pasa, he terminado. - Dijo ella alzando la voz.

Sansa estaba sentada frente al tocador, mirando su reflejo en el espejo mientras cepillaba su brillante y largo pelo, que caía mojado sobre el camisón que usaba para irse a dormir y le había conseguido la posadera. Sandor no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos recorrieran libremente el cuerpo de la joven, con hambre y curiosidad, ¿Cómo había hecho para mantenerse tan lejos de ella todo este tiempo? Aunque así seguiría, era inútil cuestionar aquello. Debía mantenerse alejado de ella.

- ¿Qué tal el baño? - Preguntó él, sentándose al borde de la cama para quitarse las botas y la armadura.

- Ha estado muy bien, echaba de menos las comodidades de las que un bosque carece... Aún no me creo que seamos libres. - Admitió ella con una tímida sonrisa, observando en el reflejo como el hombre colocaba cuidadosamente sus cosas en una esquina, quedándose en un par de simples pantalones para montar y una fina camiseta, que dejaba apreciar los marcados músculos de su cuerpo, el cuerpo de un experimentado guerrero. Sansa había estado admirándolo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, apartando los ojos con un oscuro rubor en sus mejillas cuando él comenzó a reírse. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el cuerpo de sus hermanos, ni siquiera el de Theon Greyjoy que era ''hijo del hierro''. ¿Cuántas veces los habría visto pelear con espadas junto a Jon Nieve, su medio hermano? Y cuantas veces le habría dicho Theon que algún día la haría su esposa, y no tomaría ninguna esposa de sal porque solo tendría ojos para ella. Habían sido críos jugando a la guerra... Ahora eran guerreros jugando al juego de tronos, y Theon llevaba la ventaja, tenía su tierra. Y ella jamás le vería como algo más que un traidor que se había sentado en su mesa y compartido su fuego y sus juegos... Sansa reparó en el silencio que había dejado caer sobre ambos y miró a Sandor a los ojos, la sonrisa ya no estaba en sus labios.

- Sandor... - murmuró ella con total seriedad, posando el peine.

- Mañana, pajarito, debemos descansar. - La interrumpió él, apartando las mantas de la cama para dejar su lado al descubierto, ofreciéndole parte de la cama.

Ella asintió rápidamente, no debía pararse a preguntar acerca de la victoria de su hermano sobre los leones o pensar en la mísera posibilidad de que aquello no ocurriese. Vencerían. Ella lo sabía. Así que obedientemente, caminó hacia el gran colchón y se tumbó, tapándose hasta el cuello con las gruesas mantas que la mantendrían caliente toda la noche. Ambos trataron de mantener una prudencial distancia pero pasadas unas horas, Sansa se había movido tanto que había acabado justo al lado de Sandor, que ahora yacía sobre su espalda, y había permitido que su pajarito apoyara la cabeza en su musculado pecho. ¿En qué momento las cosas habrían cambiado hasta el punto en el que el Perro se había convertido en el buen tipo que dejaba a la doncella acurrucarse a su lado? Suspiró levemente y apartó un mechón del pelo del rostro de Sansa, con sumo cuidado.

- Cuantos hombres habrán soñado con estar en mi lugar. - Murmuró para sí mismo, sintiéndose orgulloso de algo que había conseguido, por primera vez en su vida, podía afirmar que era un hombre envidiado.

_**Y hasta ahí puedo leer. Todo comentario será de gran ayuda así que no dudes en dejarme tu opinión al respecto ^^**_

_**Gracias por leerme,**_

_**Grimcs.**_


End file.
